


Kitten's Leash

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Collars, Daddy Dom/little, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Petyr and Sansa enjoy a healthy Daddy Dom/Little relationship. BDSM. Kinktober contribution.





	Kitten's Leash

Sansa was an art curator in the city. Her husband worked in bonds, or so he said. He had a shady way of gathering money that was unknown to her for the most part. She preferred it that way. She adored the divine lifestyle he was able to afford her. She loved him more than words could say.

Sansa worked sporadically in the mornings at her art gallery. That left her evening delightfully free when her husband came home in the evenings. They had developed a habit in the recent years that both enjoyed immeasurably.

Petyr came home around six every evening. Sansa was to be waiting naked in the living room, kneeling on the floor. She did not wear clothes when her dominant was in the house. She had a special pink collar with studs on it that she always held in her hands. She was her Daddy’s Kitten. She would sweet talk him into lovingly putting it on her every night. They would exchange kisses and quick words about their days, and then he would go to take a shower for the night.

She usually already had their meal going or almost done by this point. She would get things plated and wait for him in the kitchen. She never ate without him, or vice versa. He would appear fresh and relaxed from the shower, and they would share a meal at the kitchen table. Sansa still wore no clothes, and it was as normal as anything in their house.

She and Petyr would retire to their room. They had an array of special toys they liked to play with. In particular, Sansa was a fan of a special rimming anal plug they were lucky enough to find. It wiggled in all directions in the most pleasurable way once it was inserted. She could cum from just it and Daddy’s fingers in her pussy.

He didn’t let her cum that way very often. Daddy was in charge of all sex acts. When she was a really good kitten, he would pull out the leash, fuzzy handcuffs, and leather swatch she so adored. The handcuffs were pink. He would push her face down ass up on the bed and tie her hands behind her back. He liked to hold them in place and mercilessly lick her clit from behind. This was he could feast on her ass and slap her white ass cheeks pink whenever he pleased.

He would stand up and take the leather swatch to her next. He would slap her pussy with it until it was pink, puffy, and stinging. Then he would lean down and lick away the hurt, bathing his tongue in her juices and getting her all over his mustache and goatee. He loved eating out his sex kitten who mewled so good at everything he did.

“Louder, Kitten, I want to fucking hear you,” he lewdly commanded her. He was jerking backing on the leash so that his little Kitten was being pleasurably choked. “Touch yourself, Kitten,” he said. She obeyed and furiously strummed her own clit as her oxygen was being cut off. The urgency to reach her orgasm before she blacked out was overwhelming, and suddenly—

She passed out from the pleasure. When she came to, her leash was slack and he was supporting her. She had slumped over in her stupor. It was always disorienting coming back from the delicious unconsciousness. He would pull her into his arms, and gently lay her on the bed. Then he would lovingly lay himself over her and embrace her, and slowly make loveD to her. When he came, he was always a gentleman. He was a good Daddy and always lovingly cleaned her up after their sex acts. They cuddled and slept afterwards, and awoke the next day to start it all over again.


End file.
